


[art+comic strip]Jason Resurrected

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hooded Ninja, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is the Red Hooded Ninja (Young Justice), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pre-Slash, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Resurrected Jason Todd, Resurrection, Reunions, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: So here is a collection of the art & comic strips I've done for the Young Justice universe centered on the amnesiac Jason Todd (aka "Red Hooded Ninja") we saw in Outsiders. It mainly focuses on Jason and baby Damian bonding with some Nightwing thrown in for flavoring.A strip for each chapter and will be updated regularly.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Jason Todd art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 79
Kudos: 1083





	1. Jason and Damian

**Author's Note:**

> So likely the tags will update with each new chapter/strip.
> 
> First one is with protective!Jason and baby Damian. The first image was inspired by that one photo edit of Jason as a samurai on Tumblr from a while ago.
> 
> enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (my tumblr: https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)


	2. Little Robin fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason never died at the hands of the Joker. He died on a team mission, in Dick's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this one: involves blood and death (and angst ofc ).


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason trains Damian, ruthlessly as in the way of the League. But comfort comes from what happens after.
> 
> Jason & Damian and Dick/Jason.


	4. Damian wants cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Damian have lunch (and cuddles) together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so…I’ve received an ask a while ago asking if I can make some kind of continuation for the first YJ Jason & Damian pic, where baby Damian wants cuddles when he starts to know Jason better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIY: I do take requests for this universe! If you have any suggestions you can either comment here or send an ask on my tumblr : https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/


	5. "Grayson."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick helps Jason remember.


	6. Robin's 80th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 80th to our Robins in Young Justice (featuring Jason holding baby Damian) !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no narrative in this one, just our Robins being Robins (or whatever aliases they take on after Robin). Still thought I should put these here because I think they fit!


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfamily meets the mysterious red hooded ninja. Everything freezes when the mask falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request by reggie2jayx3-blog on Tumblr!
> 
> The ask:
> 
> Hey, saw your stuff on AO3 and I likening it! Love Jason and Damian bonding! I’d love to see you draw Jason identity betting revealed to the bat fam/or/ the young justice with baby Damian I. His arms or something. Look forward you more!
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Thought I'd make it an all-Robin reunion!


	8. Reading Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason "trying" to read to Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another Tumblr request.
> 
> Anon said:
> 
> Hey, if you don't mind could we get some more of Red Hooded Ninja Jason with Baby Dami? Maybe like Jason sitting with Damian and reading to him/trying to read to him? Thank you, hope you're having a good day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is from Brothers Grimm's version of Cinderella.
> 
> The rest of the passage says:
> 
> Then her mother gave her a knife and said, "Cut off your toe. When you are queen you will no longer have to go on foot."
> 
> The girl cut off her toe, forced her foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to the prince. He took her on his horse as his bride and rode away with her. However, they had to ride past the grave, and there, on the hazel tree, sat the two pigeons, crying out:
> 
> Rook di goo, rook di goo!  
> There's blood in the shoe.  
> The shoe is too tight,  
> This bride is not right!
> 
> (A little confession, this was the first version I read as a child before I watched the Disney movie. The gore never shocked me.)


End file.
